


The least I can do ...

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Caretaking, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... is care</p><p>Or how exactly does Scott care more about people than about power</p>
            </blockquote>





	The least I can do ...

Even when he was kid, the first word that would pop to mind to describe Scott McCall was caring.

He would help baby birds that have fallen off their nest, or help the old ladies to cross the street of Beacon Hills - even if it made him late for school. Once, he even skipped school entirely to hug a puppy that had been hit by a car to help it heal.

When his mom asked him why he didn’t take it to Dr. Deaton’s clinic, Scott replied, with his big eyes and his little lisp, that the puppy needed to feel “fafe” before being cured.

The list of people Scott cares about seems to be never ending.

There is his mother, of course. Scott can’t really avoid being a silly boy, a trouble-maker teenager, but he knows that his mother loves him. He knows that when she comes home and there is a meal for her waiting in the oven, she feels better, no matter how the day went. It’s not that Scott has any future as a chef, but he … he gets by.

There is Stiles, of course. Scott always wanted a brother, and when the little boy with the ‘dots’ sat next to him, he instantly felt like his long lost brother from another universe had arrived.

Scott regrets pulling Stiles into the supernatural world, sometimes.

He worries about the way it affects his brother, in oh so many ways. But he knows that there is no force on Earth that could keep Stiles away from the world Scott evolved in now.

Wherever one goes, the other follows - simple as that.

He cares about Allison, even if they’re not together anymore. He cares about her, and sincerely wished her all the happiness in the world.

He does wish that she didn’t feel like she had to jump into Isaac’s arms, but even then, he can’t be mad at them.

He wants Isaac happy too. His relationship with his fellow werewolf is not exactly the one he has with Stiles - nothing can compete with Stiles - but the bond forged by the Pack is strong.

Strong enough to make Scott care about Isaac and how he deals with his new life, his new alpha, his new home. His new family.

Scott cares about Lydia, even if he never idolized her. He respects her, tremendously so - with a healthy dose of fear too, Scott is man enough to admit it - and he often gets her little honey cough drops for her throat. It’s not that she actually needs it, but he likes making her laugh.

Her eyeroll doesn’t fool him.

Scott cares about Derek - more and more as they get to know each other, as Derek tells him all the stories that are part of an Alpha’s growth.

He cares so much about him.

When Derek came back, Scott didn’t expect the wave of relief that washed through him at the sight. And now that they’re really working together, hand in hand to protect their city (and doesn’t that sound mightily badass), Scott learns to appreciate all the things Derek has done for him - for them - in the past years.

In a twisted, ying-yangy kind of way, they’re not that different, after all.

He cares about the students at the school, he cares about Coach, he cares about the woman behind the counter at the diner who looks tired but always smiles back, he cares about Deaton.

And slowly, baby step by baby step, he’s learning to care about someone else.

Slowly, Scott McCall is learning to care about himself.

It’s a long process though, but one he feels he can achieve.


End file.
